Kejadian Diperkemahan
by Black134
Summary: Tsuna dan teman - temanya pergi camping! tetapi terjadi sesuatu dengan Tsuna di sana! kira - kira apa ya? Yaoi, 1st fanfic jadi kalau kacau mohon maaf ya!


Hell-o!

Ini fanfic pertama jadi kalau banyak kesalahan saya mohon maaf! Semoga dimaafkan!

Amin!

History: Sebenernya, nih fanfic itu buat PR Bahasa Indonesia! Karena Stuck mulu, saya coba mikir pake yaoi sedikit baru bisa ngarjain PR! Thanks Yaoi! XD

Pairing: 1827 dan sedikit 8059

Enjoy the story then!

* * *

Tsuna bangun dengan wajah yang beseri –seri karena hari yang ia tunggu – tunggu pun tiba. Ia hampir saja tidak dapat tidur semalaman. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak ke luar kamar. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan semangat yang luar biasa. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman – temannya karena mereka semua akan mengadakan acara berkemah bersama. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, ia langsung turun smbil membawa tas besarnya dan menuju meja makan.

Sudah banyak orang yang sudah menunggunya disana. Mereka adalah papa dan ibunya, serta 2 dua orang temannya, yaitu Yamamoto dan Gokudera – seharusnya mereka bertemu ditaman tetapi mereka malah datang ke rumah Tsuna. Terlihat banyak sekali hidangan lezat yang sudah disediakan oleh mamanya. Mamanya menyapanya dengan lembut dan mepersilakannya untuk makan. Tsuna makan dengan lahap dan cepat. Sampai papanya pun agak kuawatir kalau makananya akan tersedak.

Makan pagi pun selesai. Mereka berpamitan pada orang tua Tsuna dan berjalan menuju taman untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka bisa melihat dua orang perempuan yang melambai – lambai ke arah mereka. Yang satu berambut pendek bewarna coklat terang dan satunya berambut hitam yang panjangnya sebahu tetapi ia ikat jadi telihat pendek. Segerah mereka berlari menghampiri para gadis dan menyapa mereka satu per satu.

"Hey kalian semua telat, bodoh! Mau kuhukum, ya?" suara menyeramkan tiba - tiba datang dari belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan medapatkan seseorang berambut hitam gelap mengenakan jaket hitam kebiru –biruan, sedang duduk di atas batu sambil memengang sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Umm... bukankah kita bejanji untuk bertemu disini jam 10?" tanya Tsuna sedikit gemetar.

"Memang, tetapi sekarang sudah jam 10 lewat 3 menit bodoh!" jawabnya sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. 'Hanya tiga menit saja?' pikir yang lain.

"Hey, hey, Kyouya! Jangan kasar begitu!" seru seseorang dengan model rambut menyerupai nanas berwarna nila, dengan seorang gadis yang mempunyai model rambut yang sama berada di belakangnya.

"Apa maumu?" jawabnya kasar.

Pertangkaran pun hampir terjadi antara Hibari dan Mukuro. Segerah Tsuna turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka.

Sebelum terjadi pertengkaran lagi mereka langsung berangkat ke sebuah hutan sedikit jauh dari kota. Mereka naik ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di ujung taman sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu di dalam mobil, penuh canda dan tawa. Hampir saja terjadi pertengkaran lagi di dalam mobil. Sang supir hanya menghela napas panjang dan membawa mobil itu pulang meninggalkan mereka berdelapan sendiri di pinggir sebuah hutan.

Aktivitas pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah membangun tenda untuk diri masing – masing. Tsuna yang sangat ceroboh bekali – kali tersandung dan hampir menghancurkan tendanya sendiri.

"Mengapa kita harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" omel Mukuro sambil berusaha membangun tendanya.

"Karena ini keinginan Tsuna!" jawab Chrome sambil tersenyum manis. Mukuro hanya terdiam. Chrome yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, mulai membantu Mukuro yang mengalami sedikit kesulitan dengan tendanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, yang lainya telah selesai dengan tenda masing – masing. Hanya Tsuna saja yang masih sibuk dan akhirnya ia pun harus menumpang di salah satu tenda temannya, yaitu Hibari, karena hanya tendannya yang cukup untuk menampung dua orang.

* * *

Semua persiapan pun selesai. Mereka semua berkumpul di bawah pohon terbesar di sana. mereka semua terlihat bosan, Kyoko memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet bersama. Memang ide itu keanak – anakan, tetapi yang lain tetap saja setuju. Chrome langsung menolak, dengan alasan kurang enak badan dan kembali ke tendanya untuk istirahat.

Dalam permainan itu, siapa pun yang kalah, harus melakukan apa pun tanpa di pertanyakan lagi oleh para peserta main. Pastinya tidak ada yang mau kalah. Untuk yang menjaga harus menemukan semua peserta main sebelum matahari terbenam.

Mereka memulai permainan,kyoko yang berperan sebagai penjaga. Ia pun mulai menghitung hingga seratus, sementara yang lainnya pun lari menuju hutan untuk bersembunyi. Tsuna yang tidak mau kalah sama sekali berlari terus menusuri hutan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah dikelilingi dengan pepohonan yang lebat. Ia pun menjadi takut dan terus berlari hingga ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang sampai ia terjatuh.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tsuna mendengar seseorang memangil namanya.

"Umm... H-hi-hibari? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini juga?" Tsuna berusaha berdiri dan secara sepontan, Hibari mengandeng legan Tsuna untuk menbantunya berdiri.

"Itu yang kutanyakan! Jawab pertanyaanku!" serunya kasar.

"Y-ya! Umm... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu! Sepertinya aku tersesat! Ka-kau ba-bagaimana?" tanyanya takut – takut.

Hibari hanya terdiam dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian. Tsuna hanya ternganga. Setelah beberapa detik ia melamun, ia tersadar dan langsung mengejar Hibari.

Kurang lebih setengah jam sudah berlalu, mereka masih belum menemukan jalan keluar. Mungkin mereka makin tersesat. Tsuna pun mulai putus asa, dia pikir, dia akan baik – baik saja jika bersama Hibari, tetapi ia salah. Ia ingin berpisah, tetapi dalam di lubuk hatinya, ia masih ingin bersama Hibari.

"Hey! Di sini banyak lubang! Jadi lihat langkahmu!" katanya memecahkan kesunyian. Sebelum ia selesai berbicara, tiba – tiba, Tsuna terperosok ke sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hibari menggegam pergelangan tangan Tsuna mencoba menarik bocah itu naik. Tetapi usahanya sia – sia, malah, ia juga ikut tererosok ke dengan tubuh temannya yang kecil dan lemah, Hibari segerah memeluk erat tubuh Tsuna hingga mereka mendarat di dasar lubang yang kasar dan berbatu.

"Hey! Kau baik – baik saja?" Hibari melepas pelukanya.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya kita harus tunggu di sini sampai mereka datang!" serunya sambil berdiri. Hibari mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi salah satu temannya. Tapi sayangnya handphonenya kehabisan baterai. Dia mencoba menggunakan handphone Tsuna, tapi sayangnya ia meninggalkannya di dalam tenda. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas. Melihat tubuh Tsuna mulai mengggigil, ia melepas Jaketnya dan memberikanya ke Tsuna, memerintahkan sang bocah untuk mengunakanya segerah. Kesunyian pun kembali datang diantara mereka berdua.

* * *

Kembali ke pinggir hutan di mana yang lain berkumpul, yang lainya kuawatir karena Tsuna dan Hibari belum juga kembali. Waktu main pun sudah berakhir dari dua jam yang lalu, masih belum ada tanda – tanda dari mereka.

"Mungkin, mereka berdua tersesat di dalam hutan! Gimana kalau kita coba cari di sana?" seru Haru dan menunjuk hutan gelap di depannya.

"Hah?! Kyouya tersesat di situ? Wah kejaiban dunia yang kedelapan!" komentar Mukuro.

"Sejak kapan keajaiban dunia nambah satu?" tanya Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Baru sekarang!" serunya sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Itu kan hanya perkiraan saja!" seru Haru sedikit kesal.

"Sudah, sudah! Dari pada berdebat buat hal yang nggak penting, mendingan kita nyari dulu!" Kyoko menghela nafas panjang. Yang lain menganguk.

"Untuk apa? Ada Kyouya, kok! Lagian tak ada gunanya mencari bocah menyusahkan seperti Tsuna! Biarkan saja!" jawab Mukuro santai.

"Apa katamu? Dasar bajingan!" teriak Gokudera dengan penuh emosi dan siap untuk menghajar Mukuro.

Sebelum Gokudera sempat menyerang, ada seseorang yang menghalanginya. Yamamoto menggenggam erat tubuh Gokudera mencoba untuk menenangkan pria yang sedang dipenuhi dengan amarah itu.

"Hey, hey, Hayato! Daripada kau menghabiskan tenagamu dengan orang ini, lebih baik kau simpan untuk mencari Tsuna!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Amarah Gokudera pun mereda, wajahnya yang terlihat kesal berubah menjadi merah, semerah ceri and hanya berdiri di sana sambil melamun.

"Kenapa kau sampai marah seperti itu? Itu memang fakta bukan?" kata Mukuro lagi. Ia berbalik menuju tendanya dengan diikuti Chrome.

"Sebenaranya bukan Hayato saja! Aku pun ingin menghajarmu tepat di muka yang kau banggakan itu!" selanya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Mukuro tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

Terbangun dari lamunannya, Gokudera yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung berlari masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa perlengkapan apa pun selain senter yang digenggamnya. Yamamoto pun langsung berlari mengejar temannya.

"Mereka ini! Jangan sampai mereka tersesat saja! Bisa repot jadinya!" komentar Mukuro lagi.

* * *

Semantara yang lain sedang sibuk mencari, Tsuna dan Hibari masih duduk di dasar lubang. Hibari mengisi waktunya dengan buku yang ia bawa dengannya, hingga ia merasakan beban yang bertambah di pundak kanannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan Tsuna sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Ia terlihat amat sangat imut. Rambut coklatnya pun mulai turun dan menutupi wajahnya. Hibari hanya memandanginya, ia ingin sekali memeluknya, tetapi ia mengurung niatnya.

Tak sengaja lengan Hibari bersentuhan dengan lengan Tsuna. Rasanya sangat panas. Hibari pun terkejut.

"Hey kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat hawatir. Ia meletakan tanganya di dahi Tsuna dan mulai mengira – ngira suhu tubuh Tsuna. Suhunya panas sekali. Mungkin sudah sampai 39°C. Hibari pun mulai panik. Ia membaringkan kepala Tsuna di pangkuannya. Ia melihat – lihat sekitarnya, ia mencoba mencari air untuk menurunkan suhu badan teman kecilnya. Munking tidak akan berhasil, tetapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Sesaat, ia melihat ada sekucuran air yang menetes tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersandar. Ia langsung merobek selembar kain dari kemeja yang ia gunakan, dan menadah air yang mengalir dari sebuah lubang. Sebelum itu, ia meletakan kepala Tsuna di atas sebuah batu. Setelah seluruh kain sudah basah dengan air, ia segerah meletakanya di dahi Tsuna. Ia memindahkan kepala Tsuna kembali ke kepangkuannya.

Hari pun semakin gelap, angin malam yang dingin pun berhembus. Dengan udara yang semakin buruk dan demam Tsuna pun memburuk. Badannya mulai menggigil serta suhu badannya mulai naik lagi. Ia mulai kesusahan dalam bernafas. Melihat temannya menderita, ia pun mulai hawatir lagi. Ia ingin memberikan sang bocah minum, mungkin saja dapat , air yang ia berikan hanya menetes keluar kembali dari mulutnya. Karena putus asa ia meminum air itu dan memasukannya ke mulut Tsuna menggunakan mulutnya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik wajahnya dan menoleh ke atas. Kalau tidak salah ia mendengar suara – suara yang memanggil namanya juga Tsuna. Ia mencoba berteriak untuk memberitahu lokasi mereka. Tiba – tiba, sebuah cahaya mengenai mereka berdua.

"Hey! Aku menemukan mereka berdua!" seru seseorang dengan riang.

"Oi! Hibari! Kau baik – baik saja?" seseorang berteriak dari mulut Lubang tersebut sambil melempar tali ke dalamnya.

Hibari menambil tali tersebut, menaruh tubuh Tsuna di pundaknya dan mulai memanjat naik.

Setelah ia sampai di mulut lubang, ia meletakan tubuh Tsuna di atas tanah dengan hati – hati.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali! Ku pikir bocah itu tak akan selamat!" omel Hibari yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Menghiraukan Hibari, Mukuro langsung bergegas menuju Tsuna dan menggendongnya. Ia mengukur suhu tubuh Tsuna dan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kalau begini dia harus cepat – cepat dibawa balik ke perkemahan kita!" katanya. Ia pun berbalik ke arah perkemahan mereka dan langsung melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Hibari dan yang lainnya.

Gokudera langsung menyusul Mukuro sambil terus berkomentar tentang cara Mukuro menggendong Tsuna. Disusul Yamamoto yang sedang membantu Hibari berdiri. Sepertinya pergelangan kaki kiri Hibari terkilir saat jatuh ke dalam lubang, membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri.

'_Bagaimana ia dapat memanjat dari lubang itu dengan luka seperti itu?'_ pikir Yamamoto.

Haru pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ia merasa kalau ia sudah dilupakan.

Saat semuanya telah sampai, Kyoko dan Chrome kaget melihat Tsuna di gendong oleh Mukuro dengan keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan. Dengan cepat Kyoko kembali ke tendanya dan membawa keluar kotak P3K. Mukuro membaringkan Tsuna di dalam tendanya – hampir ia ingin membaringkanya di tendanya dan merawatnya sendiri, tetapi semuanya tidak setuju dan menentang keras, mengingat _kebiasaan buruknya_.

Sementara Tsuna sedang di rawat oleh Kyoko, yang lainnya menunggu di luar. Gokudera masih saja kuawatir, ia masih saja mondar – mandir tidak bisa diam seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. Sampai Kyoko keluar dari tenda dan menyatakan kalau Tsuna akan baik – baik saja setelah istirahat yang cukup.

Yang lain memutuskan untuk memulai makan malam. Sebelum mereka pergi mencari Hibari dan Tsuna, mereka belum sempat menikmati makan malam mereka. Memang makanan mereka telah dingin, tetapi mereka menambahkanya dengan sup hangat yang masih berada di dalam panci. Gokudera meninggalkan keramaian di sekeliling api unggun, membawa bagian Tsuna ke dalam tenda dimana Tsuna sedang beristirahat. Ia membantu sang bocah lemah itu melahap makanananya, walau tidak habis.

Gokudera ingin tetap berdiam diri di sana tetapi Tsuna menolak. Ia takut Hibari akan marah besar jika ada seseorang yang sembarangan masuk kesana, karena tenda yang ia tempati milik Hibari. Dengan susah hati, Gokudera berjalan keluar tenda bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

Malam pun semakit larut, semua dari mereka sudah terlelap di tenda masing – masing. Hibari memasuki tendanya dan mendapatkan Tsuna masih tertidur pulas. Ia hanya tesenyum kecil. Ia meletakan jaket yang ia pakai di atas tasnya. Ia memandangi sang bocah yang masih tertidur itu hingga ia mulai terbangun. Tsuna pelan – pelan membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ia ingat, ia sedang berada di dalam lubang bersama Hibari. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil posisi duduk tetapi Hibari segerah menghentikannya. Ia memerintahkannya untuk tetap diam dan kembali tertidur.

"Umm... hibari... terim-" sebelum Tsuna selesai Hibari mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik wajahnya dan berkata "Itu akan menjadi bayaran dari yang kulakukan hari ini!"

Hibari segerah keluar dari tendanya meninggalkan Tsuna dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

End


End file.
